A sirius affair
by VioletPotterSnape
Summary: Rayne is Harry Potter's twin sister, she hasn't had that great of a life, which just got worse, she is in love with Harry's godfather, Sirius Orion Black! Rated Mature for adult/young adult having sex later on. R&R, I hope you guys enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Rayne sat upstairs with her twin brother, Harry, as they waited for the Order meeting to be over and for dinner to be ready. She was eager to see Sirius, who she was pretty much madly in love with.  
She had met Sirius her third year at Hogwarts, she had been sneaking around in her illegal animagus form, which was a grey wolf, she had smelled Sirius' dog animagus and she followed the scent until she found him in the Shrieking Shack, where he changed back into his human form. She soon changed back into hers and he was shocked to find out that his best mate's daughter, who was thirteen at the time, was an animagus. They had sat down and started to talk about how he was put in prison for something he didn't do and she had easily believed him right away, because his eyes spoke the truth of the story.  
Slowly over the many times they talked, Rayne found herself falling in love with her father's best friend and twin brother's godfather, she loved listening to his voice as he told her stories of the Marauders, which were her father, her godfather, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius of course. Sometimes Rayne had fallen asleep listening to the stories, because his voice soothed her, like a warm blanket.

Sirius waited for the meeting of the Order to be done so he could see Rayne, he had been in love with her pretty much since he met her, back two years before, when she was just a young thirteen year old girl. Rayne had a beautiful personality, so kind and sweet, he would have been a fool not to like her. She was the first to hear his side of the story about the night he was arrested, she had believed him right away, which sort of shocked him a little, since he had heard some students talking about how they believed he was after Harry and Rayne. Rayne and Sirius had talked about a lot of things after they met, like classes that she had and what it was like when he was in school.  
He remembered how many nights Rayne had fallen asleep when he had been telling her stories about when him and her father were young, he would smile at her peaceful face as she slept. He doubted that she liked him the way he liked her, since she was a child and he was a grown man who was her father's best friend.  
Once the meeting was over, he talked quickly with some of the members, a few moments later he looked up to see Harry talking to Remus, Sirius stood up once Harry saw him.  
"Sirius!" Harry said, going to hug him.  
"It's good to see you, Harry." Sirius hugged him. "How have you been?"  
"Okay, I guess." He said, stepping out of the hug. "How about you?"  
"Lonely in this old place." He looked around the room.  
Harry nodded, he understood how Sirius would be lonely in this house. He walked towards the dining room as Mrs. Weasley yelled that dinner was ready.  
Rayne walked over to Sirius after she had given a Remus a quick hug. "Hi, Sirius." She said, pushing her hair from her face.  
"Hello, Rayne." Sirius smiled at her. "That meeting took a seriously long time." He joked nervously.  
She looked at him. "What is with the bad joke, Padfoot?"  
Sirius scratched the back of his head.  
Rayne looked at him curiously, wondering what was going on in his head at that moment.  
"Rayne. . . I need to. . ." He was cut off when he pressed his lips onto hers.  
She was in shock, be she kissed him back slowly, their lips moving in sync with each other.  
Sirius smiled into the kiss.  
As did Rayne, she had dreamed about doing this for years now.  
He pulled away, smiling down at her.  
She smiled up at him, her cheeks flushing.  
He chuckled, stroking her cheek. "You don't know how long I have wanted to do that."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, Rayne." He nodded his head.  
She smiled, not knowing what to say at that moment. "Lets get to dinner before Ron eats all the food."  
He laughed heartily, walking towards the dining room.  
She followed him, giggling a little bit as she did. "Wow..." She whispered, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Rayne looked at Sirius while they ate dinner, the air between them was awkward, but they would probably talk about it later that night. She felt all of her insides get all nervous when he smiled at her, she was fifteen and was a very much in love with Sirius Orion Black. Rayne had never liked a guy as much as she liked him, he made her feel special in every way possible right now.  
She looked back down at her dinner, playing with it a little. She still couldn't believe that he had kissed her just out of the blue like that, but he did tell her it was because he had wanted to do it for so long, it was almost like a dream that was finally coming true. Rayne heard Ginny giggling so she looked up to find Tonks making her face change, because she was Metamorphmagus and no doubt she wanted to have some fun right then, Rayne giggled at her as well. Tonks seemed to be a funny person who Rayne would be a great friends with, she was like a hyper bunny rabbit, but in a good way.  
"Okay, who fed the Metamorphmagus sugar?" Sirius asked, laughing.  
Tonks glared at him lightly before starting to laugh with him, soon everyone was laughing at the stupid joke of Sirius'.  
Rayne laughed, shaking her head at Sirius, he was so crazy sometimes.  
When Sirius caught her shaking her head at him, he winked at her real quickly, then turn to Remus and started to talk. Rayne had looked away as soon as he winked at her, hoping her long hair black hid her blushing face. Because if it did not, someone would realize something was going on between the two of them, which would be a bad thing since he was twenty years older than she was, and neither of them exactly knew what they were to each other yet, if they were just friends who felt the urge to kiss or something of the more romantic sort.

Tonks watched Rayne and Sirius sneakily, she was curious about what was going on between them. They seemed a little flirtatious with each other, but then again she had heard once that Sirius had been a player as one might call a someone who had kissed many girls but never dated them. As for Rayne, she had just met her a few hours ago and she seemed to be a sweet girl, who had a straight head on her shoulders, which was a good thing since she and Harry were in danger because Voldemort had returned that past school year.  
She looked over at Sirius, who was her mother's first cousin, making him her second cousin, she had met him a few times before he had been sent to Azkaban, back when she was a child.  
Sirius was talking to Remus Lupin, a man who Tonks found fascinating, she wouldn't really admit it yet, but in a way she fancied Remus, who happened to be a werewolf. She didn't care what he was, she liked him just the same, she would risk her safety to just be with him and love him like she had loved no one else.

After Rayne helped Molly with cleaning the dishes, she was cornered in the hallway by Tonks, who then grabbed her hand and took her into the room that Tonks was sharing with Hermione, but Hermione wasn't there at the moment since she was with Harry and the others, doing something or another.  
"Hey, Tonks, what are you up to?" Rayne asked her, searching her smug look that was on her face at that moment.  
Tonks smirked a little bit at Rayne's innocent question. "Oh I was just was wondering what was going on with. . ."  
"With?" Rayne raised her eyebrows in confusion, she truly didn't know what Tonks was talking about.  
"With you and Sirius, of course." Tonks rolled her eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it wasn't, not at all, unless you were Tonks.  
Rayne felt her cheeks quickly heat up like someone had slapped her across the face. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Tonks."  
"Really? Let me remind you with the fact that you two were flirting at dinner."  
"Oh, that."  
"Yes, that." Tonks smirked slyly, her hair going a little brighter then her usual bubble gum pink.  
"Was it that obvious?" Rayne asked her with a hint of nervousness.  
She shook her head, the only reason it was obvious to her was because of her own feels for Remus and she knew how Rayne felt. "Not really."  
She sighed with a sense of relief, that was a good thing, because if Molly had noticed it, she would probably yell or something of that sort. But Tonks knowing was okay with Rayne, since she figured out something about her, she fancied Remus, Rayne's godfather.  
"So you like Remus?" This time it was Rayne's turn to smirk, but unlike Rayne, Tonks' hair turned from pink to purple, meaning she was in love with Remus. "Awwww. . . does he like you back?" She asked softly, not wanting anyone else to hear them talking.  
"I don't have a clue if he does or not." Tonks shrugged her shoulders, messing with her hair nervously.  
Rayne patted her on the back. "I'm sure he does, who wouldn't like someone like you, Tonks?"  
She blushed a little at her comment. "Thanks for the encourgement, Rayne."  
She smiled at her, nodding her head. "You're welcome."


	3. Chapter 3

Rayne laid on her bed in the bedroom she shared with one of her best mates, Ginny Weasley, she was a year younger then Rayne but they got along quite will, maybe because they both were the only girls in their families. Ginny was with the others downstairs talking, while Rayne was thinking about what happened earlier that night between her and Sirius, her head started to hurt a little, like it was almost too hard for her young brain to handle all the emotions that were inside of it at the moment.  
Sighing she rubbed her temples, she got up to go downstairs to get a glass of water for the headache that was slowly growing inside of her head.  
She got to the kitchen sink to fill the glass she had just gotten from the cupboard, when someone walked up behind her and started to slowly wrap their arms around around her thin waist. She closed her eyes as she felt lips press softly against her neck, his whiskers tickling it ever so slightly as he kissed it, his hands started to rub up and down on her stomach, making her bite her lip so she wouldn't let out a moan.  
"Sirius. . ." Rayne groaned out to him slightly. ". . . I believe we should talk, don't you?"  
Sirius kissed her neck once more before he replied. "Yes, we should, let's go to my room where we can talk about it in private, hm?"  
She nodded her head as he took his arms from around her waist, turning around she looked at him.  
He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek before he walked off towards the stairs, knowing fully well she would follow him a few minutes later.

Rayne finally filled her glass of water and drank a big gulp of it before she walked upstairs.  
Walking to Sirius' bedroom door she took a deep breath, her stomach was tying itself into knots over being alone with Sirius in his room.  
_ 'I have been alone with him before.'_ She reminded herself, reaching out her hand to touch the door knob, closing her hand around it, she opened the door and walked inside. Closing the door behind her, she look over at Sirius, who was sitting on the bed, elbows on his knees, head in his hands, he looked like he was thinking quite hard about something and she knew that the something was them.  
_ 'What exactly were are we to each other? I'm Harry's godfather, would it be weird if Rayne and I dated? Yeah, it would, very much so.'_ Sirius though, gripping his hair tightly._ 'Ugh, this so wrong on many levels, but I love her so much and so badly, I feel like I may go mad if I can't be with her. Oh Merlin, Sirius Orion Black, she is a fifteen year old girl, and YOU ARE A THIRTY-FIVE YEAR OLD MAN!'_  
He growled at himself, gripping his hair even tighter, how could he think of her like that?!  
Rayne watched Sirius get mad at himself for being in love with her, she walked over to him and tilted his head up so he was looking at her. "I love you, Padfoot." She whispered as she pressed her soft lips on to his lips, his whiskers tickling her upper lip slightly.  
Sirius kissed her back, placing his hands on her hips, drawing her towards him. He drew her even more closer to him, until she was practically in his lap, straddling him. He closed his eyes as she sat down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. She was driving him a bit mad with those actions of hers, he let his hands move down lower to her bum, which he squeezed gently, smirking against her lips as a small moaned escaped them.


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius gently squeezed her bum again, earning another moan from the fifteen year old Rayne. He licked her soft full lips slowly, begging for enterance into her wonderful mouth, she opened her mouth without any hestantion, Sirius slipped his tongue inside of her mouth. As he explored her mouth, he brought her even closer to him, their bodies pressing against one another. It felt perfect to both of them, they could feel the love and passion behind the other person's lips.  
Rayne pulled back, panting for her breath, after twenty minutes of snogging Sirius. She rested her forehead against his, waiting for him to open his eyes back up. "Sirius. . ."  
"Hm?" He opened his grey eyes, looking into her violet ones.  
"What are we to each other exactly?" She asked him, looking into his eyes also.  
Sirius bit his lip, thinking about it, he inhaled deeply before he said anything. "Whatever you wish us to be, all I can say is that I love you, and I will always protect you and Harry."  
_'Whatever I wish us to be?'_ Rayne thought, trying to understand what he meant.  
"Do you mean if I want, we could be dating?" She asked Sirius quietly, playing with one of his curls.  
Sirius smiled, removing his hands from her bum, and placing them on her back lightly. "Yes," he nodded his head. "Is that what you want?"  
"Yes, yes, I want to be with you, I would love to be your girlfriend." She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly.  
"I would love to be your boyfriend and be with you." He whispered to her as kissed the top of her head, hugging her back.  
"I love you, Sirius." She whispered into his shoulder, yawning slightly into it.  
"I love you very much, Rayne." He whispered back to her, picking her up and laid her down on the bed. He then laid down next to her and cuddled her to him, stroking her hair, which smelled like jasmine and nutmeg.

Rayne looked at him, giving him a smile, before snuggling into his chest and sighing in contentment. She felt safe and warm in his arms, she had never felt that way before with anyone.  
Sirius pulled her closer to him, resting his chin on top of her head. "Are you tired, Rayne?"  
"A little," she yawned, snuggling closer to him.  
"Would you like to spend the night with me?" He asked her softly.  
"Can I?"  
"If you want to." He chuckled as she pressed her lips to his.  
"Yes." She whispered against his lips.  
Sirius smiled at her answer, tightening his arms around her warm body, he looked down at her as he felt her squim in his arms.  
Rayne was getting overly warm now, she took her sweat shirt off, leaving her in a tank top. He looked at her body more closly now, she was beautiful in every way possible to him, he slowly stroked her bare shoulder as she laid next to him on the bed with her head on his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Rayne laid there with Sirius as he still stroked her bare shoulder, she enjoyed his touch. It was soothing her fears of Harry getting expelled when he went to his trial at the Ministry of Magic because he used under-aged magic to save their muggle cousin, Dudley, from a dementor. She closed her eyes for a while just relaxing in Sirius' arms like she had always wanted to even since she had gotten to know him as well as she did.  
Sirius pushed one of her tank top straps down her shoulder, then he tugged her bra strap down, bending his head down he began kiss her bare flesh.  
"May I take this off of you?" He asked her, tugging at her tank top slightly. He didn't want to rush things between them, but he wanted to pleasure her a little.  
Rayne looked at Sirius, seeing a look of love on his face as he looked at her. "Yes," she whispered to him softly, nodding her head.  
He smiled at her, moving around so he was on top of her, he started to pull her tank top off of her. Once he got it over her head, he kissed her neck.  
She bit her lip, trying to hold back a moan as Sirius began to lick and suck her neck, the weight of him on top of her felt so good, making her want to moan even more. She closed her eye as he started to suck harder, feeling the beginnings of a hickey starting to form there on her neck. Lifting her legs off the bed, she wrapped them around his waist, making Sirius smirk into her neck as he sucked harder.  
Sirius moved his hands up to the back of her bra, unhooking it quickly, and carelessly tossing it on to the floor. He moved his way down her neck to her chest, planting little kisses on it, his hands wandering down her upper body towards the top of her shorts. Undoing her legs from his waist, he gently pushed her shorts off of her, leaving her in just her panties.  
Rayne blushed at the fact she was almost fully naked in front of her brother's godfather, who was also now her boyfriend.  
He took his shirt off, then took his wand off of the bedside table, putting a silence charm on his room. He looked down at Rayne, blushing slightly at the fact of her young age, knowing that what he was doing was wrong.  
"This is wrong." He whispered getting off of her.  
"Sirius?" Rayne looked at him, wanting what he was saying was wrong. "I want this too."  
He looked at her surprised by what she had just said, she really wanted to lose her virginity to him? "Y-you want to have sex with me, even though we have been dating for an hour?"  
"Yes," she blushed even darker. "I do, I want to so much."  
Sirius blushed a little more then before he took his pants and boxers off, he had never felt this nervous in his life. Getting back on top of her, his manhood rubbed against her thigh, he kissed her lips again as she moaned. He left her lips and moved to her breast, taking her nipple into his mouth, rolling his tongue around it, making her moan louder. As he licked her breast, his hand was on her other one, squeezing it gently.  
Rayne moaned again, entwining her fingers into his hair, arching her back pressing breast into his mouth more.  
He smirked as he took his mouth from her breast, kissing his way down to her stomach, then down to her inner thigh. He slid her panties off of her and put a long finger inside of her.  
She gasped when he did that, kissing him back as he kissed her lips again, while he began circling his finger around inside of her. She groaned when he started to tease her.  
"Sirius..."  
"Okay, love." He pulled his finger out, spreading her legs a little wider then they already were. He slipped inside of her, moving slowly.  
At first it hurt her but after a while she moaned with pleasure as she kissed his Azkaban tattooed, scarred chest.  
Sirius closed his eyes in pleasure, moaning a little. He brought himself closer to her, laying his head on her chest as he moved faster and rougher, hoping that he wasn't hurting her too much.  
Rayne moaned louder, stroking his hair, feeling herself getting closer to the edge.  
He moved rougher and faster, gripping onto her hips.  
She moaned as she felt both of them come at the same moment.  
He kissed her cheek as he got out of her, laying down next to her, cuddling her to him. "I love you, Rayne."  
"I love you too, Sirius." She closed her eyes, falling asleep soon after.  
Sirius rested his curly haired covered head against the soft pillow and fell asleep immediately.


End file.
